Lionblaze
History A golden muscular tabby tom with amber eyes and a protagonist of the Power of Three series with his siblings Jayfeather and Hollyleaf and is the half brother of Breezepelt, a WindClan warrior. Lionblaze is secretly taught by the spirits of Tigerstar and Hawkfrost about different battle moves in Dark River. A pretty young WindClan apprentice named Heatherpaw convinces him to form a play Clan called DarkClan inside the underground tunnels, with the leader being Heatherpaw and the deputy being Lionblaze, under the assumed names Heatherstar and Lionclaw, respectively. Lionblaze unknowingly falls in love with her, and she falls in love with him. Hollyleaf and Cinderheart find out about the meetings, and Hollyleaf threatens to tell. Lionblaze hates her nosiness. He enjoys the secret night meetings immensely, but falls behind in his training. One night, Lionblaze teaches Heatherpaw some of Tigerstar's moves and Hawkfrost gets angry, later rebuking him for teaching battle techniques to the enemy. He tells Lionblaze that Heatherpaw will probably use them against him in battle. Lionblaze is devastated, and tells Heatherpaw that he won't see her anymore. She is deeply hurt, but Lionblaze stays true to his word. Soon his battle and hunting skills improve again and his mentor, Ashfur, is pleased. No one is aware of his haunted visits with his apparent grandfather and uncle, and Hollyleaf notices that his fighting skills exceed the level for normal apprentices, and Brambleclaw recognizes his father's fighting moves. She and the other apprentices are horrified as Ashfur and Lionblaze begin a dangerous sort of play-fight, where they act as if the other is an enemy. Hollyleaf notes that Ashfur looked as if he hated Lionblaze with all his heart during the fight, but afterward praised him and acted proud. His power is the ability to remain unharmed during fighting. At the end of Eclipse, Lionblaze has an argument with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. This could be because of Tigerstar's teaching method and his constant bullying if Lionblaze doesn't train the way Tigerstar wants him to or if Lionblaze tries to talk to Tigerstar and Hawkfrost about the prophecy. He is chosen to mentor Dovepaw, the last of the Three in The Fourth Apprentice. He is chosen to go find out what is causing the water not to flow along with Dovepaw, Tigerheart and Toadfoot of ShadowClan, Petalfur and Rippletail of RiverClan, and Sedgewhisker and Whitetail of WindClan. Since the beginning of the Omen of the Stars series, Lionblaze has been growing closer to Cinderheart. In Night Whispers, he asks Cinderheart if they are becoming more than friends and she agrees that they are. However, she later learns that Lionblaze is a part of the prophecy and claims that, since StarClan has chosen him to be someone with a greater destiny, she can not become his mate. Prior to the release of Sunrise, it was speculated that Leafpool and Crowfeather were his parents. Also, in the latest "Warriors New" E-Mail, it mentioned "the parentage of a certain trio of ThunderClan cats" as well as "the shocking rumors about who might really be their mother," hinting that the rumor may be true. It was revealed in Long Shadows that Squirrelflight is not his mother, and in Sunrise that Leafpool and Crowfeather are his true parents. Lionblaze's also half-brother to Breezepelt (Crowfeather's other son), grandson to Firestar and Sandstorm (Leafpool's parents) and Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy (and Crowfeather's mother), nephew to Eaglekit (Crowfeather's brother) and Squirrelflight (Leafpool's sister), grandnephew to Princess (Firestar's sister)),great-grandson to Jake and Netmeg (Firestar's parents), half-grandnephew to Scourge, Ruby, and Socks (Firestar's half-siblings) and Ashfur and Ferncloud (Sandstorm's half-siblings) and kin to Cloudtail (Firestar's nephew), Whitewing (Cloudtail's daughter), Dovepaw and Ivypaw (Whitewing's daughters). He is also kin to Tigerstar, Nightkit and Mistkit (Sandstorm's cousin). As his father, Crowfeather, is a direct descendant to Wind and Gorsestar (WindClan's first and second leaders), Lionblaze is their descendant too. He's half-WindClan, a quarter ThunderClan and a quarter kittypet. He is the reincarnation of Lion's Roar, an ancient cat. Category:Cats Needing Art Category:Thunderclan